helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:℃-ute/@comment-181.209.246.186-20160624071149/@comment-46.5.63.28-20161121040753
Long time no see! Thanks for your response. (lol, I don´t think anyone else is reading this XD) I haven´t much time right now, so I´ll shortly say something to your response that came to my mind while reading your post (and that I remember). Probably I will later on add something more... for now it´s shorter than it would be in detail: Do I hate Heroin ni Naru ka? -No, I absolutely love Heroin ni Naru ka but Risakos vocals totally ruined it for me... their vocals in general sound a bit strained, Risako is way to easy to hear when they sing high... urgh, which makes it weird to me... I think it would´ve been nicer if the instrumental was a bit lower or the song in general... -But yes I think "Fu fu white romance" was an quite boring generic christmas song, worse than Berikyuus "Chou Happy song", better than their "amazuppai haru ni sakura super boredom". I guess, this is really a question of taste, I didn´t like their cutesy stuff after they grew up and according to the sales of "Genki.. something.. naru" and the Facebook group "HP Mobekimasu"´s single tournament (people were able to vote their least liked singles out), it´s one of the least liked singles of Berryz... -But I agree here again: Ai no dangan is super boring, still I think "Fu fu" is much cheaper PV-wise. Did Berryz do some mistakes? Are other groups better at performing their songs? -Yes, Berryz did some mistakes, did you watch all performances of the diet song? Just go along with them, sometimes you can hear somebody being obviously off-tune while jumping... it sounds like a low voice so it must be Miya, Yurina or Maasa, it´s really obvious and hard to overhear, if I see a good example I´ll post it next time. - Yes, for example watch the diet koku song performed by momusu centering Zukki. - ...and now look at the young Kobushi Factory... they totally revived Berryz lost Spirit, which makes me somehow glad Berryz graduated... because they can now do what they want and Kobushi is living out what Berryz couldn´t do anymore, even better. What has their group climax to do with their performance level? -It´s simple... a happy and ambitious group, is a group that is aiming for more - it´s a group with a nice climax - and Berryz didn´t show that anymore right after c-ute expanded and they didn´t. It was like their will was gone. For example... Momusu... Yes, at the very beginning up to the 4th to 5th gen they were rather a bunch of girls that all had a unique star quality A-B class level, but even tho they were all talented and hard rivals they worked well together. With Platinum era and the change to a family-like atmosphere it was similar. Skill level was a bit lower. Dances were rather boring, but they worked good together, even tho there were some girls like Aika around it didn´t feel awkward when they interacted! It was ok. With rainbow era... the skill level totally dropped to 0 in comparison with privious line-ups at the beginning, they needed some years lol, they hadn´t new members in a while and the 8 (9) newbies had to catch up a lot rly quick which led to a autotune mess... also: they hadn´t many senpais to teach left... reina.. is not really a teacher lol and sayu wasn´t skilled enough to watch over everything... it was super imperfect... but their sales increased as soon as ufp started doing their job... and even tho they were less talented - they were rly young and super ambitious and that´s were they stuck and the point where this era suceeded, even tho there were a lot of "rather pretty faces than talented people" and ufp didn´t promote it all the way they should have. But regardless of Momusus "ok" to "nice" standards... they had a super awkward time and I remember quite a bunch of people mentioning the same thing... it was after koharus debut up to aikas debut before yoshizawa graduated... "Ambitious ..." koi wa hassou" ... these pvs have a weird atmosphere in their line-up. Momusu was constantly going downhill... it didn´t do any good no matter how hard they tried. Berryz didn´t hate eachother - I know, but they didn´t like what they were doing either. On Hello-Online there was a big discussion about Berryz lost sparkle... and how Captain tried to meet up with them and they didn´t come and take her, their own leader serious or even tried to (I expected this from Chinami since she is super sleepy... but no.. it wasn´t just her). ...and absolutely yes... I do give the wota a fault about this partly, there are HP groups with a big fandom and thus they sell well... there are HP groups who have smaller but stronger fandoms with people who bought several versions of a single until recently and then their is Berryz the lost legend exception who had a small AND weak fandom that didn´t seem to do anything about their motivational lack other than commenting under the 10 years idol song "what are you talking about, they won´t disband!" and were super serious about it. They asked themselve "what about us"? -Yes, they actually asked themselves "what about us", it was exactly that phrase. It was about the time they announced their disbandment and how they started to think moving on might be a better choice. If I find the reference I´ll post it next time here.